hxhfandomcom-20200215-history
Hope x And x Ambition
Hope x and x Ambition is the 4th episode of Hunter x Hunter 2011 anime adaptation, aired on October 23, 2011. Plot More than 30 kilometers run from where they started Leorio is on the edge of exhaustion, meanwhile Gon got acqauinted to a boy name Killua who asks Gon's age and getting Leorio mad by using his skateboard believeing it is out of the rules but Gon explains why skateboards aren't illegal and so Killua being intigue to Gon starts running along the others. Another applicant named Nicole is at his limit and being not able to continue and the Amori brothers added more insult to disoucrage him by Tonpa's idea. At the moment where Leorio is about to give up, Gon being worried is ask by Killua to leave Leorio but Gon stays to see Leorio, and suddenly Leorio who gots his will back continues to run ahead of the two leaving his brief case but later picks up by Gon. As the applicants reach the 80 kilometers distance, Satotz speeds up. Leorio and Kurapika reunites and Leorio with his motivation back, Kurapika ask Leorio if he's really in for the money since he is not the same like the person who are obsessed about money and later he tells Leorio about the reason and the massacre of his clan the Kuruta through the hands of a group of thieves known as Genei Ryodan and explains the further details on why he wants to be a Hunter. As the conversation goes back to Leorio, he explains that what he really wants is money, but Kurapika refuse to believe him, but Leorio stands his words that money can buy everything including peoples lives after hearing this Kurapiks though he is insulting his clan again, but Leorio backs up his last words by telling that if he had money his friend wouldn't have died, and explains that his friends illness is treatable but due to lacks of money they couldn't have him operated, so Leorio wants to pass the exam and gains more money to study Doctrine in order to treat poor people who doesn't have any money to pay. Afte Kurapikas hears this he wants to stick with Leorio believing he could learn more something from him. Meanwhile the other two, Gon and Killua chats also about why did they participates in the exam. Killua said to Gon that the only reason why he takes the exam is for him to have fun. Gon on the other hand tells that he wants to be a Hunter like his father, Killua asks Gon about his dad, but Gon saod to Killua that his Aunt Mito is the one who raised him so he don't know much about his father he also adds that he really wants to know about being a hunter a profession which his father chooses rather than raising him. As the conversation end the two race each other ahead the examiner and arrives at a place called Numere Wetlands also known as the Swindler's Swamp. The examiner Satotsz explains and warns the applicants about the creatures in the Wetlands, suddenly a man who carries an unknown creature that looks like a monkey is claiming to be the real examiner and warns the applicants that Satotz is a fake and he is another creature from the swamp who can masquerades a mans face, the applicants got confused even doubting Satotz for his abilities, but the problem is solve when Hisoka throws cards on both Satotz and the self proclaim examiner, Satotz who catches the cards while the other is killed,and so Satotz continues and ask the applicants to follow him. Trivia Charcters in Order of Appearance Navigation